neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Lily L. Potter
, Epilogue |eyes= |skin= Light |born=Between 1 September 2007 and 31 August 2008According to , Lily started Hogwarts in September 2019 meaning Lily can only have been born between 1 September 2007 and 31 August 2008 to have started then Great Britain |family= *Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (née Evans) (paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (maternal grandmother) *Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (mother) *James Potter II (brother) *Albus Potter (brother) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle) *Hermione Granger (aunt by marriage) *Rose Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Fred Weasley (maternal uncle) † *George Weasley (maternal uncle) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (aunt by marriage) *Fred Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Molly Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Lucy Weasley (maternal first cousin) *William Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (aunt by marriage) *Victoire Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Dominique Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Louis Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Charles Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleamont family (paternal ancestors) *House of Black |blood=Half-bloodFAQ at (Archived) - For an individual to be pure-blood, the witch or wizard should at least have no Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. Therefore, the children of Harry and Ginny Weasley are also half-blood as Muggle-born Lily is their grandmother. |title= |alias= |hidem=1 |wand= |boggart= |patronus= |animagus= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Prewett family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }} Lily Luna PotterTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (b. c. 2008) is a half-blood witch, the youngest child and only daughter of Harry and Ginevra Potter . Lily has two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named in honour of her late paternal grandmother Lily Potter and her middle name comes from her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. It is also possible that Luna is Lily's godmother. Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2019 along with her cousin, Hugo Granger-Weasley and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginevra Potter, as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is around two years younger than Albus, and four years younger than James. In 2014, Lily, along with her family, attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final in the Patagonian Desert. Lily was sporting Bulgarian red, along with the majority of her family. It should also be noted that she was very well behaved, as Rita Skeeter did not make any scathing comments regarding her behaviour. In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as excited and enthusiastic as her mother Ginny had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Granger-Weasley, are around the same age. Hugo and Lily talked excitedly about which house they wanted to be in at Hogwarts. In 2019, Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House. , Act One In 2020 she was seen on Platform 9¾ along with the rest of her family, sitting on her older brother's trolly. Physical appearance Lily inherited the red hair of her mother's family, and had inherited most of the Weasleys' physical traits, including her hair colour. Her characteristic trait was her cheery-looking smile, which was possibly inherited by Lily Potter, her grandmother. Personality and traits Lily seemed to have a personality similar to her mother. She was very jealous of her two older brothers when they were leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. Lily also seemed to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, suggesting they were very close. Relationships Family The Potters Lily had a close relationship with her father and her mother. She resembles her mother, Ginny in appearance and personality. Lily also seemed to love her father dearly and was holding hands with him in 2017, she also looked towards him for comfort. Also during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup Lily sat to close her father staring up at him in what appears to be admiration. James seemed to have a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. When Lily went to see her brothers off to Hogwarts, she seemed to be close with her brother James Sirius and was hugging him at Kings Cross Station. The Weasleys Lily was around the same age as Hugo, and excitedly discussed Hogwarts with him in 2017, suggesting they may be close. Lily was also very excited when she found out her cousin Victoire Weasley was dating Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin was Lily's father's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks (Teddy's late mother) in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. *She was named after important people in her father's life. Lily – after his mother and her paternal grandmother, Lily Evans, who died to protect Harry from Voldemort when he was just a baby. Luna – after Luna Lovegood, an old family friend who both Harry and Ginny had turned to for comfort in times of need. Lily Luna's brother, James Sirius, was named after James, Harry's father and Lily Luna's paternal grandfather, and Sirius, Harry's godfather. Behind the scenes *Daphne de Beistegui portrays Lily Potter in . *Lily is portrayed by British actresses Christiana Hutchings, Zoe Brough and Cristina Fray alternating the role in .'Cursed Child' new feature reveals first look at Harry, Ron & Hermione together. SnitchSeeker. 13 July 2016. Retrieved 26 July 2016.Rowling, J.K., Tiffany, John and Thorne, Jack. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: Parts One and Two. Broadway, New York, NY: Arhur A. Levine Books, 2016. Print. pp. 313-15. *Lily was the first of Harry's children to be introduced in the epilogue, where she was shown holding her father's hand, much as her mother was introduced in Philosopher's Stone. *She is the only child of Harry and Ginny who was named after a person still living at the end of the series: Luna still lived while Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, and Severus all had died. *In the film version, Lily is seen standing with James, even sitting on top of his trunk when he was taking it into King's Cross. *In the novel, Lily protests about her desire to go to Hogwarts, despite not being able to go for another two years. This is very similar to the desire her mother, Ginny, expressed in Philosopher's Stone. *She is related to the House of Black because her maternal great-grandmother was Cedrella Black. Her maternal great-grand aunt was Lucretia Black. Some sort of relative on her paternal side was Dorea Black. *She is also related to Lord Voldemort and the Gaunts through her paternal ancestor Ignotus Peverell. Ignotus Peverell's brother was Cadmus Peverell who is Voldemort's ancestor. Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * Notes and references de:Lily Luna Potter de2:Lily L. Potter es:Lily Luna Potter pl:Lily Luna Potter fr:Lily Potter II it:Lily Luna Potter ca:Lily Luna Potter da:Lily Potter II et:Lily Luna Potter fi:Lily Potter he:לילי פוטר השנייה nl:Lily Loena Potter no:Lilly Potter pt-br:Lílian Potter sv:Lily Luna Potter ru:Лили Полумна Поттер tr:Lily Potter zh:莉莉·卢娜·波特 ja:リリー・L・ポッター ro:Lily Luna Potter Category:2000s births Category:English individuals Category:Evans family descendants Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:House of Black descendants Category:Peverell family descendants Category:Potter family Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Sorted in 2019 Category:Un-borns Category:Weasley family possessions Category:HP wizards Category:Sisters